


Sekinetsu

by Thehunna_1308



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Light Angst, Long-Haired Kyungsoo, Lots of things going in said holes, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Platonic Sex, Polyamory, Tentacles, lots of holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehunna_1308/pseuds/Thehunna_1308
Summary: Kyungsoo doesn't know what to do when the hot new guy at work starts to make him see red.





	1. 1

“Another boring day in this stupid fucking mall…” Kyungsoo muttered as he folded shirts for the new display featuring whatever pop culture garbage was hip at the moment. Kyungsoo was a supervisor at Spencer’s and although not the ideal occupation, it worked well for him. Kyungsoo was pale, with thick, slightly wavy black hair that went just past his chin. He had dark green eyes and had his ears pierced with pretty, green, ornate glass earrings he wore out of stretched ears. He was the picture of “hipster”. At least he hoped.

 

You see, Kyungsoo didn’t actually look like that. Not even close in fact. In truth, he was actually not even human. Kyungsoo was actually an alien by earthlings standards. He was born on a distant planet where the inhabitants carried many cephalopodic traits. They are all born with the ability to change their appearance and shift forms. That came in handy when Kyungsoo left his home and traveled across the cosmos and eventually settle on Earth. He left before he finished his shift training so the only thing he had no control over was the way certain parts of his body changed color depending on his mood. He learned to shift enough to centralize most of the areas to places that could be covered by clothes but there was one place he couldn’t cover. His ears. To remedy that he disguised the offending extremities as his lovely earrings. Truth be told, they were actually just tentacles. I know what you’re thinking, weird place for tentacles, and yeah it is. When Kyungsoo started learning to shift, his tentacles would essentially just move up to other places on his body. His friends would all laugh at him and even his tutor was at a loss. He was a little defective that way. That’s probably why he ended up such a spitfire of a being later in life.

 

Kyungsoo would practice tirelessly to get his tentacles to do what he wanted and he finally got all but two to centralize. The two stragglers were luckily prone to sit symmetrically to one another so when he decided to stay on earth, he let them sit on his ears as pretty earrings. He had been very proud of himself when he had figured out how to complete his disguise, and he quite liked his eclectic appearance. He was so happy to be able to blend in on his new home planet, and he did in almost every aspect. The only thing that was slightly off was his “private area”. He had learned to centralize his tentacles there. They formed together to create something vaguely phallic and that was good enough for him, but it made other things like dating and sex rather tricky. Kyungsoo, continues his tedious shirt folding when a very loud and very annoying voice speaks out behind him.

 

“Are you guys doing any hiring at the moment?” He turns around, eyes rolling, expecting some pimply high school student but is taken aback at the masterpiece he sees in front of him. Slightly taller, olive skin, with broad shoulders. A cute square shaped smile with the loveliest of beauty marks sitting just above his upper lip on the outside left corner, dark brown eyes that sparkle with mischief and pale lavender hair. Basically, the most beautiful being he’d come across on this planet. He continues to stare open mouthed as this new person just stands awkwardly in front of him.

 

“ Ummm… So are you just going to keep staring me down or are you going to answer my question?”

Kyungsoo snaps out of it with a small twitch, “Oh yeah! I’m so sorry about all of that just now! Yes we actually are hiring right now. If you aren’t in a rush I could interview you on the spot!”

 

“Excellent! Yeah, I’ve got all the time in the world. I’m Baekhyun by the way.” he says with a smirk and an eyebrow waggle.

 

Kyungsoo tries desperately to control the blush that threatens to creep across his face as he walks them to the counter. “I’m Kyungsoo, and I’m a supervisor so don’t try getting fresh with me kid.”

 

Baekhyun lets out a loud laugh as Kyungsoo informs his co-worker that he’s taking someone to go interview.

 

 

 

Twenty minutes later Kyungsoo is storming back into the store, red in the face. His co-worker, Chanyeol, gives him a concerned scowl. “What the fuck happened in that interview?”

 

“That little shit head kept talking about how much he likes tiny cute things and then said he wanted to add me to his collection!”

 

Chanyeol stares blankly at Kyungsoo before collapsing on the floor in a fit of laughter.

 

“It’s not fucking funny you punk!”, Kyungsoo screams before he stomps over and begins to pummel the gangly, charcoal haired man, letting laughter overtake him as well.

 

“Well did you hire him?” Chanyeol sits up and asks, trying to compose himself.

 

“Fuck yeah I did.” Kyungsoo says looking down at the taller. “He answered every question I had so thoughtfully and he seems like a good fit for the place. I’m really happy about it actually”

 

“Of course you are, you just want new eye candy to flirt with now that your charm has no effect on me.” Chanyeol states with a confident smirk. That confidence proves to be short lived as Kyungsoo knocks him back on his ass before telling the giant to start closing up as he walks to the back room.

Once in the privacy of the back office, Kyungsoo starts to panic. What even happened back there? He let that bratty pretty boy turn him into a blubbering, red faced mess. Over what?! All he had said was that Kyungsoo was pretty and he’d heard that thousands of times before but he’d never had this strong of a reaction to such words. He absentmindedly reached his hand up to stroke at his ear in an attempt to soothe himself and that’s when he felt it. His “earring” was no longer curled in a delicate loop, but was now pin straight and stiff. He rushes into the small employee bathroom and sees that not only has the shape changed, but the two appendages had turned a bright, violent red.

“What the actual fuck?” Kyungsoo had never seen his tentacles take on that particular hue. He decided he needed to check his other tentacles as well just to be sure and quickly drops his pants down to the knee. Oh shit. Stiff, bright red and slick with arousal. He has to do something about this and he has to do it now. He shoots a quick text to Chanyeol to continue with his closing duties and that he will be in the bathroom for a while citing some questionable chicken from the teriyaki stand at the food court. Chanyeol buys it and tells him not to fall in. Kyungsoo lets out a humorless scoff and gets to it. He positions himself in front of the toilet so that the cleanup will be less difficult and shakingly grabs the bundle of tentacles in his hand and starts to slowly stroke them. He breathes an immediate sigh of relief at the friction and continues to work his hand up and down the tentacle cluster. It feels good, but it doesn't quite feel like enough so he decides to sit down on the toilet seat, as disgusting as he feels about it, and he lets his cluster spread out freely.  He gathers up a bit of the strange, slightly iridescent fluid leaking from the tip of his tentacles onto two of his fingers and lets them sink into the small slit that lays nestled in between the six tentacles that make up his cluster letting out a choked sob. He thrusts his fingers in and out frantically, trying not to let his moans escape his lips. He continues to work his slit and brings his other hand up to stroke and tease his tentacles. He can tell he’s getting close when he feels them start to undulate. He withdraws his fingers quickly and continues to rub his tentacles as they reform together, standing up swiftly and finally chasing his release. He comes with a jagged sigh almost missing the toilet bowl. He finally gets his bearings and wrinkles his nose in disgust. He had just masturbated in the staff bathroom at work. If that's not a new all time low, he doesn't know what is. He sprays the air freshener vigorously to mask the lingering smell of sex in the air. The last thing he wants is for Chanyeol to come in after him and get suspicious.

 

 

 

The rest of closing goes fine. If Chanyeol suspected anything he didn't mention it. Kyungsoo was thankful for the moment he got into his car and began his trip home. He decided to just pretend the events in the bathroom never happened and just go about his life. Once he arrived at his apartment, he puts the key in the lock and before he could even twist it, the door flies open.

 

“Soo what took you so long? We got food and you weren’t here so we ate it and i feel bad and I missed you and-”

 

Kyungsoo places a solid kiss on the mouth of his roommate and best friend from home, Sehun. Sehun giggles a little against his lips and pulls away.

 

“Sorry did I start rambling again?”

 

“You sure did. Sorry I’m so late I should have texted you.” Kyungsoo gently places his hand on Sehun’s cheek and gives him a smile.

 

Back on their home planet, kissing and other forms of intimacy are looked at as just a regular way of life and are not strictly confined to romantic relationships. Sehun was Kyungsoo’s junior by one year but always seemed to have a more complete grasp on life and everything and Kyungsoo loved him dearly. When he decided he was going to leave home, Sehun refused to leave his side and left everything he had behind just to follow his best friend. Having Sehun there with him was one of the only things that kept him grounded during their first few months on the strange new planet.

 

“Are you two done yet? I want my kiss too!” Kyungsoo looks away from Sehun and gazes lovingly at Sehun’s boyfriend, Jongin.

 

“Oh how could I ever neglect you!” Kyungsoo sasses as he makes his way over to the man and plants a soft kiss to his lips as well.

 

Sehun and Jongin were quite the pair. They met in a dance class at the local university and have been inseparable ever since. Jongin is tall, toned and has beautiful golden skin while Sehun is pale, lean and blessed with a perky butt. Next to each other, they looked like any woman, or mans, dream. It just so happened that Kyungsoo had the privilege of sharing a bed with the two from time to time. He thinks he’s pretty lucky. Sehun made his way to join the other two and forced them all onto the couch for a cuddle session.

 

“So how was work? Anything interesting happen today?” Jongin asks as he settles his head on Kyungsoo’s thigh.

 

“Well I hired someone new today. He’s really good looking and for some reason that annoys me.” Kyungsoo settles one of his hands into Jongin’s dusty pink locks.

 

“Oh really now?” Sehun chimes in as he settles on the other thigh.

 

“Shut up you ass. He’s going to be a great addition to the store” Kyungsoo states, with a gentle smirk on his face as he settles his other hand into Sehun’s Silvery hair.

 

“I’m just glad you found someone to help. I know you were concerned after that last guy left so abruptly.” Sehun drawls out.

 

“Yeah I guess the job just wasn’t for that poor Kevin kid. He was too much of a prudish jesus freak to ever settle in.”

 

“Well good riddance than.” Jongin said sleepily.

 

Kyungsoo looked down at his lap at the two sleepy boys currently cuddled up to him and felt a sense of calm. This is exactly what he needed after such a strange and stressful night.  He continued to rub his hands through their hair as they started to drift off. After about 30 minutes of snuggles, he woke the boys up and dragged them all to his room. He tucked the two into bed and went out to the kitchen to grab a quick snack. After filling his belly, he settled in between the two taller boys and drifted off to a well deserved, yet fitful sleep.


	2. 2

When Kyungsoo arrives at work the next day, the first thing he sees is a mop of wavy lavender hair and a cheeky grin. “Well howdy boss!” 

Rolling his eyes, Kyungsoo shoots him an unamused smirk and snarkily replies. “Yeah, let's just skip all the pleasantries, shall we? I have a lot to teach you and not much time to do it.

 

“Okay, my bad. I promise I'm a quick learner and I’ll listen well. Let’s get this going then, hmm?”

 

Kyungsoo begins the tour of the store with the hats and shirts, explaining about the sale the store has once a month for employees. They move around the store and  Kyungsoo explains all the various sections and the merchandising planograms. They get to the body jewelry when Baekhyun suddenly seems to grow very distracted by the back section of the store. 

 

Kyungsoo follows his eyes to the wall full of sex toys and gulps nervously,  “See something that's catching your eye back there?”

 

“Hell yeah. I hate to interrupt such a wonderful and informative tour but, can I check something out?”

 

“Sure. I’ll head back there with you and we can do that part of the tour at the same time.”

 

The two make their way to the farthest wall back in the store. Baekhyun walks right up to the dildos and vibrators, scrutinizing all of them one by one.

 

“So this is our ‘Luv section’ spelled L-U-V not L-O-V-E. This is the area you'll probably deal with the most intriguing customers and a lot of giggling teenagers. It’s pretty obnoxious really. But it really could be worse, I mean...” Kyungsoo starts to trail off as he notices Baekhyun holding the largest dildo in their inventory with a look of disappointment on his face. 

 

“Some thing wrong?” Kyungsoo asks with a mildly concerned expression on his face.

 

“Is this the biggest one you guys have? Half the reason I wanted this job was to get sick discounts on all the massive dildos!”

 

Kyungsoo feels his face go read and his hands shoot up to touch his ears. Fuck. Not this shit again. He snaps out of his little panic long enough to notice Baekhyun looking at him with a curious expression before he sputters out, “Um, I think there are bigger ones on the online store that you can order?”

 

“Rad. I have a bit of a size kink you see and it can be really hard to find decently sized toys that don't cost a fortune, and don’t even get me started on sex! It’s nearly impossible to find another human being that can satisfy me!” Baekhyun says with a sly grin before he starts to giggle and Kyungsoo feels himself getting more and more flustered. 

 

“Hey why don't you continue to browse the store and maybe help some customers for a bit? I’ll be right back, just need some water.”

 

Baekhyun smiles and nods as Kyungsoo turns and practically runs to the back room. Jesus fucking Christ. This is all too damn much for a 24-hour period. He reaches into his locker and pulls out his cell phone. He has to tell Sehun what’s going on and see if he can help.

 

_ To: Hunnie Bunnie <3 _

_ Hey are you busy? _

 

_ From: Hunnie Bunnie <3 _

_ Not at the moment. Just killing time at work. Something wrong? Do you need me to come by the store? _

 

_ To: Hunnie Bunnie <3 _

_ No you don’t need to come by but I’m kinda freaking out. _

 

_ From: Hunnie Bunnie <3 _

_ …. Care to elaborate on that? _

 

_ To: Hunnie Bunnie <3 _

_ Ahh, yeah well long story short, I’ve been reacting rather… strangely to our new hire.  _

 

_ From: Hunnie Bunnie <3 _

_ Strangely how Soo? I can't help if you continue to be vague. _

 

_ To: Hunnie Bunnie <3 _

_ Yes I know i'm just confused! I’m sorry hunnie. Well, my ears have been doing things. As in my tentacles keep turning bright red and going stiff straight and hot to the touch and I’m fREAKING OUT SEHUN. WHAT IS THIS?! _

 

_ From: Hunnie Bunnie <3  _

_ Oh my god Soo. Its finally happening <3 <3 <3 _

 

_ To: Hunnie Bunnie <3 _

_ What the fuck do you mean by that??????? _

 

_ From: Hunnie Bunnie <3 _

_ You have finally found a compatible partner! Someone that would be an ideal mate! _

 

_ To: Hunnie Bunnie<3 _

_ ………. _

_ ………………. _

_ ………….. WHAT? _

 

Kyungsoo shoves his phone back into his locker and proceeds to really freak the fuck out. There is no way that this random, flirty, annoying -and rediculously fuckin’ hot-  idiot of a coworker is a suitable mate for him. He refuses to accept this as fact. Nope. No way in hell.  As Kyungsoo continues to have a mental breakdown he can hear his phone vibrating nonstop in his locker. He sighs heavily before opening his locker to read the barrage of messages from his best friend.

 

_ From: Hunnie Bunnie <3 _

_ Soo do you know how great this is?! _

 

_ From: Hunnie Bunnie <3 _

_ There really is someone out there for you! _

 

_ From: Hunnie Bunnie <3 _

_ I’m sure you are probably really confused right now and I promise that when we are all home together tonight I will explain in more detail. _

 

_ From: Hunnie Bunnie <3 _

_ Just remember that I LOVE YOU AND YOU ARE SO IMPORTANT TO ME AND I WILL BE THERE FOR YOU NO MATTER WHAT OKAY!? _

_ To: Hunnie Bunnie <3 _

_ I love you, you know that? We’ll talk later then. Gotta get back to work. /hugs _

 

Without waiting for a reply, Kyungsoo calmly places his phone back into his locker before reaching up to feel his ears. They still feel a little rigid but he thinks he can keep it together for the rest of his shift. He breathes in deeply and walks out of the back room and onto the sales floor.  

 

“You alright boss? I was starting to worry you’d run off on me.”, Baekhyun says as he saunters over to Kyungsoo with a devilish grin on his face. Damn him. He knew he had affected Kyungsoo and he was fucking proud of it. 

 

“Haha very funny Baekhyun. I had to check if my roommate was heading home and if I needed to pick anything up for dinner.”

 

“Well, do you?”

 

Kyungsoo shoots his most threatening death glare to Baekhyun, “Is that really any of your business kid?”

 

Baekhyun lets out a nervous chuckle and rubs his hand on his neck, “Ah, sorry I guess not. Sorry if I’m overstepping my bounds. I’m just trying to get comfortable with you.”

 

Aw shit, now Kyungsoo feels bad. “Hey look. I’m sorry I’m just not a very open person. I guess you could say I’m closed off. I guess I just need to be around someone more before I am friendly. Sorry.”

 

“It’s okay I shouldn’t have pushed you the way I did. I can be a bit… abrasive sometimes. I’ll try to be a bit more chill, okay?”

 

Kyungsoo chuckles softly, if only Baekhyun knew… “Sure Baekhyun. Sounds great.”

 

With that Kyungsoo and Baekhyun continue the store tour. They go back to the body jewelry and check out all of the lanyards on the next rack over before they continue to wander around the store as Baekhyun asks all of his questions. Kyungsoo answers  them with as much detail as he can. He’s just starting on his spiel about all the cups and shot glasses when Chanyeol wanders into the store.

 

“Hey Soo! Looks like you're still doing the newbie’s tour. I guess I’ll have to finish for you huh?”

 

“Hello you overgrown hot cheeto. Yeah I guess you will. It's time for me to go home and binge watch the new season of Sense8 and totally forget about this store’s existence for a while.”

 

Chanyeol opens his arms to Kyungsoo and engulfs him in a tight hug. Kyungsoo rubs his face into Chanyeol's chest for a moment before glancing over at a very confused Baekhyun. He pulls away from Chanyeol swiftly and lets out an awkward cough. 

 

“Well I’ll just be going.”

 

He heads to go checkout and notices Baekhyun hot on his tail.

 

“What do you want Baekhyun?”

 

“To be honest? I was wondering if you’d like to go get food tomorrow after work or something? I want to be able to hug you like that too,”  he trails off with a forlorn expression on his face.

 

Kyungsoo panics. “Ahhh! Well I gotta get going don’t wanna be late for netflix! Maybe another time Baekhyun. Bye!”

 

“Kyungsoo wait!”

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t wait. He books it outta there as swift as a coursing river. There was no way he was going to subject himself to a maybe date type thing with this guy until he knows more about what's going on with his body. He heads home with nothing but questions swimming through his head.


	3. 3

Kyungsoo drives home from work at a speed that's far past reckless. He just has to talk to Sehun. His whole world had been turned upside down in a matter of a few pixels on his phone screen. As he pulls into his parking space in front of his apartment and practically leaps out of the car, mirroring his best friends stylish way of exiting a vehicle. He notes the lack of Sehun's car in the lot and starts to heave a few quiet sobs as he walks toward the door and pushes the key in the lock. Before he can even twist the key, Jongin yanks the door open and envelopes Kyungsoo in a tight, bruising hug.

 

“Kyungie I’m so glad you made it home safe! Sehun told me you might be a bit rattled so I made sure to be ready and waiting with cuddles and kisses.”

With that, Jongin gathers Kyungsoo’s shaking body into his arms and carries him to the couch, making sure to keep planting soft little kisses all over his face. Kyungsoo can’t help but to start crying even harder at all the care and attention Jongin is giving him. As they settle down into the cushions, Jongin grabs a tissue and starts to lightly dab at Kyungsoo’s face. 

 

“Shhh, shhh. It’s okay Soo, I’ve got you. I’m here.” Kyungsoo gasps in some much needed air and tries to form words that sound coherent.

 

“I’m just so confused and scared Nini!”

 

“I know Soo, Sehun and I are here. We’ll help you figure it out. That’s a promise okay?”

 

“Okay, I trust you.”  With that, Kyungsoo shifts to bury his face in Jongin’s neck and starts to try and regulate his breathing.

They sprawl out on the couch, Kyungsoo plastered on top of Jongin with Jongin holding onto Kyungsoo tight and running his hands through Kyungsoo’s long, midnight hair. Trying his best to soothe the Kyungsoo, he continues to plant light kisses on any part of Kyungsoo he can reach. They lay like this for what feels like hours -honestly only about 45 minutes- until Sehun bursts through the door and runs to kneel beside them.  He cups Kyungsoo’s face in his palm and gives him a gentle kiss before they rearrange themselves so they are all sitting on the couch comfortably. Sehun grabs onto Kyungsoo’s hand and laces their fingers together before he calmly begins to speak.

 

“Okay Kyungsoo, are you ready to talk about things yet? I know you’re super confused and scared and I want to give you time before I jump into this conversation. It’s going to be a lengthy one.”

 

“Sehun, I appreciate you wanting to make sure I’m comfortable, but to be honest I’m not sure i’ll ever be ready for this talk.” Sehun scoffs but grins hopefully at Jongin. He reaches his other hand out and grips Jongin’s knee before he starts to speak.

 

“Well, back on our home planet, I actually managed to attend a few classes on mating behavior before we left. I had to sneak in since the age requirement was far past what we were at the time, but since I knew we were leaving there for good, I thought it might help us a little.” Sehun says with a shrug.

 

“You always were the type to break rules.” Kyungsoo says with smirk.

 

“Still am. That’s beside the point though. These classes were extremely helpful. So as you know, when our kind is aroused our tentacles take on a warm, pink hue and start to secrete a sweet, sticky pink liquid. That's the standard reaction and I know you've experienced it, I’ve seen it for myself.” Sehun says with a hint of mischief in his tone.

 

Kyungsoo grins and rolls his eyes, “Yes, yes you have you brat. Please keep going.”

 

“Well, when you come across another being that you are truly compatible with; mind, body and soul, your body will react more strongly. Instead of pink, your tentacles will take on a vibrant red color, and the fluid secreted will be a bit thicker and an iridescent white with a very fragrant smell.”

Hearing that brings Kyungsoo back to the night he shamefully had to get off in the work bathroom. He hadn’t really thought much of the change in color or consistency. He’d just thought that maybe he was having a violent reaction due to stress or built up arousal. Until that night it had been a while since he had masturbated or had sex. However, after hearing what Sehun had to say, things are a little more clear now.

 

“So, basically, when my body sensed this person it knew they were the person I’m supposed to be with? How can my body know that before I do?! That’s fucked up!” Kyungsoo practically shouts.

 

“Yeah it is, I agree. That doesn’t change the fact that it’s natural for us though. That’s just how it works.”

 

“Wait a minute. Why don’t I ever see you go red when the three of us are together, Sehun?”

 

At this Sehun blushes, “Well, you see, I do go red when I’m alone with Jongin. I don’t when we're all together though. My body’s reaction to you outweighs its reaction to Jongin since you and I have been intimate for longer. If you were to bring your nameless “person” into the bed with either Jongin or I, the same thing would happen to you.”

 

“Ahh, that makes sense, in a roundabout way.”

 

“Yeah, I may know a bit about our anatomy, but even that is something that still confuses me sometimes. It doesn't matter if your attraction for one person outweighs another, whoever you've been with longer takes precedence. I guess it must have something to do with how strong your bond is.”

 

“I wonder if you form a stronger bond with your “mate-type” person if that would change things.”

 

“Thats a great question. Only time will tell I guess. Do you have any questions? I will answer them as well as I can if you do.”

Kyungsoo pondered a minute, lightly scratching his scalp before he asked quietly, “Is there anyway to conceal my reaction when i'm around this guy? It’s going to be really hard to keep it together since I work with him and all.”

Sehun frowns, “I haven't been able to find any way of hiding it unfortunately. You're just going to have to deal with it for now, Soo.”

Kyungsoo lets out a deep sigh as he rests his head in his hands. How is he supposed to go about this from here on out? How can he avoid suspicion from his coworkers if his mannerisms and even his appearance changes when Baekhyun is around? This is fucked. He glances through his hands down to the floor as the tears start to form again.

 

“Okay well, thanks for telling me what you know. I really appreciate it Hunnie. I think I’m just going to go to sleep. I need some time to think.” Kyungsoo stands up a bit shakily and starts to make his way to his bedroom. He just needs to sleep. At least that's what he's trying to convince himself of. Sleep and everything will make sense. He makes it to his room and flops onto the bed face down, long hair falling around his face. He turns his head slightly and blows his hair out of his face. Dammit. Of all people he could have hired, it had to be his fucking soulmate. I guess that's just his luck though.

 

He rolls over in bed and lets out a high whine. He lays there, just staring at the ceiling for about  ten minutes before he hears a light knock on his door. "You can come in!" he yells in the door’s general direction. He sees the knob turn and Jongin and Sehun walk in with smug expressions on their faces.

 

"What do you want? Those looks mean nothing but trouble."

 

Jongin pipes up, "Well I was hoping that we might be able to cheer you up a bit. I was thinking I could give you a massage and Sehun could read to you a bit. I know how much his voice soothes you."

 

"Okay, I guess, but no funny business okay?"

 

The second he uttered those words, Kyungsoo knew he was in for it. Jongin moves to sit on the bed and move Kyungsoo into a sitting position in front of him.

 

"Is it okay if I take your shirt off Kyungie?"

 

Kyungsoo groans, "I guess if you must."

 

Jongin flashes him a childlike grin as he pulls Kyungsoo's shirt over his head. "Don't worry Kyungie, we'll take care of you."

 

Kyungsoo shudders slightly as Jongin runs his hands down his back. Jongin always knows where to touch Kyungsoo to get a rise out of him. Jongin removes his hands from Kyungsoo and opens his bedside drawer to grab Kyungsoo's favorite lotion, the one that smells like coconut, and starts to warm it in his hands before returning his hands to Kyungsoo's small frame. He starts at his shoulders and works his fingers deep into Kyungsoo's sore muscles. Kyungsoo lets out a satisfied groan as he feels those talented hands work all of the stress out of his body.

 

He hears Sehun clear his throat from the edge of the bed, "Ready for me to read Soo? Looks like you are quite satisfied as it is."

 

Kyungsoo opens his eyes and glares at Sehun before speaking, "Just read asshole."

 

Sehun chuckles, puts on his reading glasses, and begins to read.

 

" _ I sing the body electric, _

_ The armies of those I love engirth me and I engirth them, _

_ They will not let me off till I go with them, respond to them, _

_ And discorrupt them, and charge them full with the charge of the soul. _

 

_ Was it doubted that those who corrupt their own bodies conceal themselves? _

_ And if those who defile the living are as bad as they who defile the dead? _

_ And if the body does not do fully as much as the soul? _

_ And if the body were not the soul, what is the soul?" _

 

Fuck. Sehun can't really be going there tonight, can he? At this point Kyungsoo has given in completely to Jongin's touch and is full on whimpering. "Are you two really doing this?"

 

Sehun looks up from the book he's reading from, his glasses having slipped just down the bridge of his nose. He peeks over the top of the frames and says as innocently as he can muster, "Doing what? I'm just reading. Jongin is just giving you a massage. We're not up to anything you know." As he says this, he closes the book and crawls up the bed toward Kyungsoo. He cups Kyungsoo's face in his hand, tilting his face up to look into his eyes. "I don't know how you could possibly think we were up to something."

 

Sehun inches his face closer to Kyungsoo's, their lips barely brushing together as Jongin snakes his arms around Kyungsoo's body to trace his hands down his chest, leaving just the tips of his fingers against skin. Run on sentence

 

"Please, both of you, stop teasing and make me feel good." Kyungsoo whines.

 

Sehun closes the small distance between himself and Kyungsoo, working his lips with expert precision against Kyungsoo's, pulling Kyungsoo's plump bottom lip between his teeth and biting down lightly, slowly pulling away as he lets Kyungsoo's lip pop out from between his teeth. In the same moment Jongin lets one hand trail down to Kyungsoo's boxers and past the waistband, letting his hand slowly work over the cluster of tentacles between his legs. His other hand left to flick and tease one of his nipples.

 

Kyungsoo pulls away from kissing Sehun to whisper, "Ahh, f-fuck. Please. More."

 

"With pleasure." Jongin says as he goes to pull Kyungsoo's boxers all the way down. Kyungsoo cants his hips up slightly to assist Jongin. Jongin's hand goes back to Kyungsoo's tentacles and works them open to reach the opening in the middle,teasing the opening as Kyungsoo pants into Sehun's mouth. Kyungsoo can feel Sehun's grin against his lips and notices the subtle movements of the sheets in front of him. Sehun is shifting and that makes Kyungsoo grin as he feels Jongin sucking a mark onto his neck as his fingers finally slip into him, working in and out at a torturous pace. Suddenly he feels himself getting lifted off the bed, followed shortly by Jongin. Sehun is holding both of them up with his tentacles, rearranging them to his desires. When they're settled, Jongin is facing Kyungsoo with Sehun lingering behind. Kyungsoo notices that in the shift, they've all been relieved of their clothes. He can see Jongin's hard cock dribble precome in the dim lighting of his room, and wants nothing more than to feel that inside of him.

 

As if reading his mind, Sehun pushes Jongin close to Kyungsoo, letting the tip of Jongin's cock just brush against Kyungsoo's hole. With a loud moan, Kyungsoo arches his back and feels Jongin slip into him with ease. Jongin whimpers and Kyungsoo knows that Sehun has entered Jongin as well. Not wanting to leave anyone out, Kyungsoo extends a tentacle to tease at Sehun's entrance, right in between the tentacles Sehun is using to hold them all up.  Sehun shudders and nods, granting Kyungsoo permission to slide inside of him.

The three of them all stay still for a moment, panting and adjusting to each other before Kyungsoo makes the first move, sliding his tentacle out of Sehun slowly and then thrusting it back in. Sehun lets out a low growl and then begins to thrust into Jongin at a very quick pace. With Sehun's movements, Jongin is moved as well, thrusting in and out of Kyungsoo. The room is filled with gasps and moans as they all chase their release. The air smells of sweat, sex and the sticky sweetness of the two aliens slick.

 

"Ahh Sehun, faster!" Kyungsoo breathes out, knowing that will force Jongin in and out of him at a greater pace. Kyungsoo is close and wants to be the first to come. He loves to watch Jongin get fucked out as he is in his post orgasm high and he intends to watch tonight. Sehun picks up the tempo and before he can even warn them, Kyungsoo is cumming into Sehun and clenching around Jongin. The other two grunt as Kyungsoo leaks sticky pink fluid from his slit and fills Sehun up with it at the same time. Kyungsoo slides out of Sehun with a lewd squelching sound. Sehun continues to hold Kyungsoo up but moves Jongin so that his dick slips out of Kyungsoo, cock red and swollen. Jongin moans as Sehun starts ramming into him at breakneck speed trying to get them both over the edge.

 

Kyungsoo watches as Jongin's eyes roll back in his head and he lets out a shuddering cry as he shoots his come all over Kyungsoo's stomach. Sehun follows behind quickly and Kyungsoo can feel the tentacles holding him up buckle slightly before lowering him and Jongin back down onto the bed. All three of them lay there together trying to catch their breath for a while before Jongin says with a disgusted tone, "I feel fucking gross, why do you two always make such a mess?!"

 

Sehun laughs loudly as he shifts back to his human form and stands from the bed. "Don't pretend like you don't have a cum fetish Jongin, we both know you like nothing more than being messy"

 

Jongin blushes as Sehun walks out  the door and down the hall. He turns to Kyungsoo and softly says, "Did that help, Kyungie?"

 

Kyungsoo smiles fondly at Jongin before kissing him, "Yes it helped a lot, thank you Jongin. I know you were the mastermind behind this."

Jongin giggles and snuggles closer to Kyungsoo as Sehun walks back into the room.

"I've got the bath going, c'mon let's get cleaned up."

 

Jongin and Kyungsoo peel themselves from the bed and slowly make their way down the hall and they all pile into the tub. They were so lucky to find an apartment with a tub big enough to fit all three of them, even with both Kyungsoo and Sehun shifted. They clean themselves thoroughly before drying off and making their way to Jongin and Sehun's shared room. Kyungsoo will do laundry in the morning, for now he lays between his two best friends, both of them latched onto him and already fast asleep, and lets himself relax. Today he'd gained a bit more clarity and peace of mind. He snuggles into the sheets and lets himself drift off, with nothing but affection in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poetry Sehun was reading was "I sing the body electric" from Leaves of Grass by Walt Whitman. Its a pretty sexy poem so you should check it out if you haven't already.


	4. 4

Kyungsoo wakes up the next day with a renewed sense of self. He now knows with certainty that Byun Baekhyun is the worst thing that has happened to him in a long time. Driving to work gave him time to reflect on the events of the night before. Baekhyun is his soulmate and they've known each other for a week. That’s a lot to take in so quickly, and Kyungsoo is not sure how to handle any of it. He heaves a sigh as he pulls into his parking space and exits his car; it's an abnormally warm day and he’s thankful that he remembered to grab a hair-tie on his way out today. Pulling his hair up into a loose, messy bun on the top of his head, he makes his way into the mall and to the store. He was thankful that he only needed to be at the store for about an hour or so to answer some emails. He didn’t know if he could endure a whole day of working with Baekhyun.

The first thing Kyungsoo notices when he walks in is Chanyeol and Baekhyun talking amicably and that brought a smile to his face. He loves nothing more than to see harmony in the workplace and seeing this confirms that he made the right decision in hiring Baekhyun, even if he has his own personal struggles to deal with. He walks up to the pair and give them both a little pat on the back, “Don’t mean to interrupt your conversation but I believe there’s work to be done, yes?”

 

Chanyeol squeaks in surprise, “Oh yeah! Umm, yeah I’ll get right to it. Sorry boss!”

 

Kyungsoo laughs as Chanyeol scurries off to straighten the wallets and turns to Baekhyun. He’s about to give him his store assignment for the day when he notices Baekhyun staring at him looking awestruck with a blush creeping over his face.

 

“You alright there?” Kyungsoo asks with a smirk.

 

Baekhyun shakes his head as if snapping out of a trance, “Oh yeah I’m okay. I just like your hair, that's all. Looks nice on you.” He smiles and then promptly changes the subject. “So what's on the agenda for me today? Chanyeol trained me on registers last night after you left, so I think I’m ready for whatever you could throw at me!”

 

“Before I give you your task I have to know, where you really just blushing because of my hair?”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes open wide, “NO! I mean, no. Chanyeol said something to me, that's all.”

 

“Oh yeah? Well what were you talking about? Anything I’d find interesting?”

 

Baekhyun’s blush darkens, “Well I was just telling him about umm… something I ordered online. I finally got it and tested it out last night.”

 

“You’re being a bit vague there Baekhyun, care to elaborate?” Kyungsoo says, cocking his brow.

 

Baekhyun sighs and grins widely, “I don't know why i’m being shy like this. I got that dildo I ordered, and I gotta say, its good but it's still not enough. I worry that i'm never going to find any kind of satisfaction, ya know?”

 

At this, Kyungsoo could feel the heat rising up through his body and he reflexively reached up to touch his ears. It was happening again and all he wanted to do was run to his car and drive home to bury himself under his blanket for the rest of his life. In his panic, he lets his guard down too much. He feels delicate fingers touching his earlobe and running down his tentacle.

 

“Wow! I like the new red earrings, nice and fiery. They suit you a lot. I liked the green ones, too, but this red is just so striking.”

 

Kyungsoo shudders and pulls away, “Please don’t touch me without asking. Thank you for the compliment though.”

 

“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. You just look so pretty today.” Baekhyun drops his hand and backs away from Kyungsoo slightly, “I just want to be closer to you I guess, I think you are really nice and really gorgeous. I’m not the best at personal space so I’ll try and be better if it makes you more comfortable.” Baekhyun smiles brightly at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo can feel his arousal growing and he’s thankful that his shift is almost over.

 

“Yeah I would really appreciate it you would be a little more professional when we work together. I know this is a very open workplace but maybe lay off the sex chat just a bit, okay? At least around me.”

 

“Yeah, no problem boss.” Baekhyun shoots Kyungsoo a wink.

 

“Alright, well, if you’d like to focus on registers and work on folding and restocking shirts for me today that would be great! I’m just going to go and answer a couple of emails from corporate and then I’m out of here for the day.”

 

“Okay, will do! I’ll make sure to keep Yeol in check for you today too.”

 

Kyungsoo giggles softly, “Alright Baekhyun, it's good to know I can count on someone to make sure that giant isn't fucking this store up in my absence.”

 

Kyungsoo waves at the other two as he heads to the back to take care of those emails. It doesn't take him long to get everything squared away, and as he goes to leave he gives Chanyeol his customary hug. He turns to Baekhyun and smiles up at him. “Take care of the store. I’m trusting you.” Baekhyun looks a little dejected but nods and promises to do his best. Satisfied with things, Kyungsoo walks out of the store and heads home.

 

Once he gets back to the apartment he realizes just how worn out he really is. Due to the heat combined with the activities of the night before, he decides to take a cool bath and let himself shift for a while. As he's settling into the tub, Jongin yells down the hall, “We’re heading out for a bit Kyungie! Get some rest!” Kyungsoo smiles and lets himself relax, drifting out of consciousness and letting everything go.

 

Jongin and Sehun are sneaky and evil. The two decide to go on a little recon mission to find out who the mystery man plaguing Kyungsoo’s mind really is. They head into the mall and up to Spencer’s and decide to scope things out. Chanyeol greets them at the door, “Hey guys! Long time no see! Kyungsoo already left for the day if you're looking for him.”

 

Sehun walks over to Chanyeol and gives him a hug, “Oh no, we saw him at home. We just came to check out some bedroom stuff. Gotta keep things fresh, you know.”

 

Chanyeol blushes, “Yeah but I’m sure neither of you have problems in that department. I know if either of you were single, I’d be on you in a heartbeat!” Chanyeol claps his hand over his mouth. He hadn’t meant to say that outloud.

 

Sehun smirks, “Well who knows, maybe you can still be on us sometime.” Chanyeol stares at him, open mouthed. Before he has a chance to embarrass himself further, he walks away to help another customer. Sehun laughs loudly and makes his way to Jongin, already in the rear of the store, holding a large butt plug in one hand and a double-ended dildo in the other.

 

“Find something that interests you?” A voice pipes up from behind the two. Sehun turns around and comes face to face with the man he knows is to blame for Kyungsoo’s recent confusion and he can't help but feel giddy about it. He can see why Kyungsoo is struggling with things. This guy is cute. Sehun looks this guy up and down and he seems to notice, a mischievous look spreading on his face. “I’m sorry, but i'm not for sale. If you keep looking at me that way we might be able to arrange something.”

 

“Oh sorry if that was rude. You are just very easy on the eyes. I’m Sehun and this is my boyfriend, Jongin.” Jongin smiles at them both but keeps his eyes trained on the toys in his hands. “What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?”

 

“I’m Baekhyun, and if you are really interested in those items can I make a suggestion?”

 

“Sure, sweetheart, I’m all ears.” Jongin says as his attention suddenly shoots to the other two men and their conversation.

 

“Easy on the pet names, you haven't even taken me to dinner yet!” Baekhyun jokes, giggling a bit before he continues. “It looks like you are wanting something with… substance. Am I right?”

 

Sehun chimes in, “By substance, you mean something big and girthy, right?” 

“Sure do!” Baekhyun says with a smile. “If that’s what you’re wanting, neither of those are going to cut it. We have a much larger selection on our website for people who like a little more.”

 

“Say Baekhyun, you don't happen to be a size queen, would you?”

 

“You are very forward Sehun, but yes, I am. Are you offering your services?” Baekhyun is not so subtly checking Sehun out, eyes training on his crotch.  Sehun chuckles to himself as he feels Jongin’s arm go around him defensively.

 

“Sorry, Baekhyun, but Sehun is off limits to you, at least for now.” Jongin says with a grin. “But we have a friend who you might like. He is sure to be a fun time for you.” Sehun laughs out loud and Jongin gives his arm a light smack.

 

Baekhyun thinks it over for a moment. What’s he got to lose? It’s been awhile since he's dated and being in the good graces of these two might even get him more action. They seem the type. He decides to go for it. “I’d definitely be interested in meeting your friend if he’s half as gorgeous as you two are, but he better be packing and DTF. Can you promise me he will be?”

 

Sehun grabs onto Baekhyun’s arm and pulls him close, whispering in his ear, “I promise you this will be the best night of your life.” He can feel Baekhyun shudder as he pulls away.

 

“Okay I’m down. How do you want to do this?”

 

“I was thinking we could have you do a blind date? I’ll arrange a time and place for the two of you to meet. Will you trust me enough to let me do that?”

 

“I’m not really big on blind dates but, why not. Just don't let me down!”

 

Sehun and Jongin both laugh this time. If Baekhyun only knew what he was about to get into. Sehun pulls out his phone and has Baekhyun put his number in, promising to text him when he has the time and location fleshed out. Sehun and Jongin walk out of the store, turning back to wave at Baekhyun just before going out into the fray of people shopping.

 

Jongin turns to Sehun with an evil grin, “Kyungie is going to kill us but i'm excited.”

 

“Oh he won't be mad, we’re helping him after all. I’m sure he has enough reason to see that.”

 

“Whatever you say Hunnie.” Jongin grasps onto Sehun’s arm and they walk out of the mall. Operation “Get Kyungsoo Some Ass” a go.


	5. 5

The two boys get back to their apartment to find Kyungsoo fast asleep in the tub, a look of bliss spread across his sleeping face. Jongin goes into the bathroom while Sehun makes his way to the kitchen to cook dinner.

 

“Kyungie. Time to get up.” He says in a gentle voice as he runs his fingers over Kyungsoo’s face. Kyungsoo wakes up with a serene smile on his lips. He reaches his hand out to touch Jongin’s cheek.

 

“Hello gorgeous. Finally back from your outing?”

 

“Yep. Sehun and I went and did a little shopping, and met up with an old friend of mine. We got to talking. He mentioned he was back in the area and looking for new people to hang out with.” Oh, the little white lie he was telling might come back to bite him in the ass, but he has to start somewhere. “I mentioned that we had a roommate and he wanted to see if you’d like to go out sometime.”

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. Jongin and Sehun had tried to set him up a few times before and it had always ended up close to disastrous. Kyungsoo had never been able to feel comfortable with any of the people he was set up with because he knew it would eventually lead to sex and sex was not easy for a shape-shift cephalopodic alien to have with a human who might freak the fuck out upon discovery of such a creature, so Kyungsoo always cut things off before any set up reached that stage. He didn’t want to go through that again but he also didn't want to turn down a chance at maybe finding someone who would accept him.

 

“Is he nice? Do you think he’d really like me?”

 

“I know he’ll like you Kyungie. I promise. Please just give this a chance? If you don’t like him I promise this’ll be the last time I set you up.”

 

“Okay Nini. I’ll do it, but this is the last time, got it?”

 

Jongin smiles and claps his hands with glee. “Yay! I can’t wait to tell him you said yes! You're free tomorrow night right? Do you want to go out then? We can have you guys meet at that little cafe you like so much.”

 

“Yeah, I have the whole day off so that sounds fine to me. I haven't been to the Cafe in a while anyways. It’ll be nice to see Minseok again. He makes the best cappuccinos in the city.”

 

“Yes, you've told us. You also said you think he's a cat disguised as a human.”

 

“I promise you Nini! We had an exchange student on our home planet who looked so much like him and she was from a planet of cat hybrids! He has to be one, too!”

 

Jongin scoffs, “Whatever you say Kyungie. Get out of there and get dressed, Sehun is making curry ramen for dinner and I know it's your favorite.” With that, Jongin stands and exits the bathroom, heading back down the hall.

 

Kyungsoo finally gets up and shifts back into his human form, dries off and throws on one of Sehun’s oversized sweaters and some tight black briefs. He pulls his wet hair back up into a loose bun on the top of his head, little drips of water running from his scalp down his neck. He must be a sight to see as Sehun and Jongin stop their conversation to turn and take in his appearance. 

 

“Jesus Soo, do you want us dead? You can be so damn adorable.” Sehun says as he takes the noodles off the heat and starts to distribute them into bowls.

 

“Oh shh, I just didnt feel like putting on pants, leave me alone.”

 

“Never! Especially when you’re wearing one of my sweaters. Your arms aren't even long enough for the sleeves and you have those cute little sweater paws! I feel like you do this on purpose because you know it gets a rise out of me.” Sehun puts the last bowl on the table, pouting a he sits down in his chair. 

 

Kyungsoo walks over to him and sits in his lap, throwing his arms around his neck and touching their foreheads together. “Maybe I do, maybe I don’t but your sweaters are just too comfy for me to pass up.” He places a soft kiss to Sehun’s forehead before moving to his own seat and he begins to eat. He loves that Sehun made his favorite meal after the stressful week he’s had. He is so happy and thankful to have his best friend here on earth with him. He has no idea how he would have survived this long without Sehun. 

 

The three boys all talk about their day as they eat. Jongin telling how Kyungsoo was willing to meet his “long lost friend” for dinner. Sehun chokes on his water before sputtering out a laugh, happy that Kyungsoo had agreed. They discuss time and location for the date and then finish their meal and head off to bed. Jongin promises to text his friend all of the information before him and Sehun settle in their room for the night. As Kyungsoo starts to drift off to sleep, he can hear the two boys in the next room laughing and wonders what exactly is in store for him tomorrow. He smiles to himself and lets unconsciousness swallow him whole.

 

Kyungsoo spends the majority of the next day in his underwear, parked on the couch and consuming copious amounts of both potato chips and anime. He decides to just relax the day away. He knows tonight will be at least a little stressful, meeting someone new and all, but he is optimistic. He continues to sit and veg out until Jongin bursts through the door around four in the afternoon. “Kyungsoo! Is this all you've done today? Get up! You gotta make yourself look good tonight. Go shower.”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes go wide as he rushes to get up and escape the wrath of his roommate. He takes a quick shower and walks into his room only to find Jongin standing in front of his closet with a scowl. “Kyungie, why is your closet so bland? All you have in here is black clothes and stuff that makes you look like a 7th grade history teacher.”

 

“Ouch Nini, that one stung. I’m sorry I’m not a walking Adonis like you and Sehun.”

 

“Oh shut it you know I’m messing with you. I’m sure I can find something redeemable in here.” Jongin continues to shuffle through Kyungsoo’s closet until he pulls out a pair of skintight black jeans with rips all along the legs and a navy and white silk button up. “This. You will wear this.”

 

Kyungsoo grimaces and raises his eyebrows at Jongin, “You gonna make me?”

 

“I will if i have to. Just wear it. You’re gonna look so hot!”

 

Kyungsoo sighs in defeat, “Okay I guess, hair up or down?”

 

“Down, and let it be a little messy. Don't straighten it, leave it wavy.”

 

Kyungsoo nods and goes into the bathroom to put a little mousse in his hair before returning to put on the outfit Jongin picked out. He gives himself a quick once over in his mirror and likes what he sees. He decides he needs to trust Jongin’s fashion sense more. He looks hot as hell.  He looks over at the clock on his nightstand, noticing he needs to leave in about 20 minutes. 

 

“Is Sehun going to be here soon? I don’t want to leave before I see him.”

 

Right as the sentence leaves his mouth, he can hear the front door open. He shuffles out to meet Sehun and practically leaps into his arms.

 

“Hunnie I’m so glad you got here before I had to leave! I’m a little nervous.”

 

“Oh Soo, don't be. I know for a fact that you two are going to hit it off.”

 

Kyungsoo give Sehun and Jongin quick hugs and kisses. He heads out the door before he can have a second thought. He gets into his car and exhales;it’s going to be fine. It’s just a date. He shakes his head vigorously and then starts the car. He turns on his favorite song and bops his head as he makes his way to the Cafe. As he parks his car he sees he got a text from Sehun.

 

_ From: Hunnie <3 _

_ Our friend is at the cafe waiting for you. Look out for someone with mint green hair. _

 

Kyungsoo smiles at the thought. Green is his favorite color. Maybe this would really be a good thing. He puts his phone back into his pocket, takes a deep breath and walks into the cafe. The smell of coffee hits him and he smiles as he sees a messy mop of mint hair seated in the corner of the cafe. His legs carry him over a little shakily but he comes to stand behind the man. Taking a deep breath, he says (in what he hopes is a confident voice), “Are you here waiting for someone?”

The man turns around and Kyungsoo's confident smile fades from his face in an instant. He can feel all the color draining away and he feels sick.

 

“Baekhyun?”

 

Baekhyun stands with a confused smile on his lips, “Kyungsoo? You’re my blind date?”

 

Fuck. Kyungsoo reaches up to his ears and feels the heat begin to crawl up his neck. He needs to get out of there and fast.

 

“I’m sorry Baekhyun, I can't… I gotta go.”

 

“Kyungsoo wait!”

 

Before he has a chance to hear what Baekhyun has to say he's back in his car, speeding away from the cafe. He can feel the tears brimming in his eyes and he’s never felt so betrayed. Why would Sehun and Jongin do this to him? Did they know Baekhyun was the person he had been fussing over? When did they meet him? All these questions flew through his head as he races home.  

 

He pulls into his parking spot and races up the stairs, unlocking the door and throwing it open. 

 

“Sehun! Jongin! How could you do this to m-”

 

He finally takes note of what he's walked into and sees Sehun hovering over Jongin who is currently thrusting up into another man. He looks up to see the face of none other than Park Chanyeol, and he screams. That sets off a chain reaction that leads to Jongin on the floor and a flushed and panicked Chanyeol racing down the hall and locking himself in the bathroom.  Kyungsoo stares for a moment more before peals of laughter emit from his mouth, slowly shifting into loud sobs. Sehun, still mostly clothed, rushes over to Kyungsoo and catches him as he starts to sink down to the floor, body shaking with anguish.

 

Kyungsoo shoves him away and cries out, “Sehun. Why did you do that? Why did you set me up with him? When did you figure it out?”

 

“I thought I was helping. I didn't want to hurt you.”

 

“Well you did! You too Jongin! You both hurt me so much, and I had to come home to see you fucking my coworker?! Tonight has been the biggest shit show!”

 

Jongin stands from the floor, wrapping a blanket around his waist and begins to walk over to the others, “Kyungie, I’m so sorry. We just wanted to help you out.”

 

Kyungsoo stands up forcefully and screams, “I DON'T CARE! Just leave me alone! You two have ruined everything!” 

 

He buries his face in his hands and sprints to his room. He glances down the hall and sees a worried Chanyeol reaching out to him. Before Chanyeol can utter a word he slams the door closed behind him and locks it. Sinking back down onto the floor and letting his tears fall freely, he slowly crawls to his bed and pulls himself up onto it. He hears the knocking on his door and the ever persistent voice of Jongin pleading with him to come out and talk to them. 

 

After about an hour of crying and the disturbance coming from the other side of the door, he realizes that they won’t leave him alone until things are discussed. He reluctantly peels himself out of bed, covers wrapped around himself like a shield, and opens his door.  Sehun and Jongin are sitting on the floor with wet eyes looking tired and worried. Chanyeol is right behind them not looking much better.

 

“Okay. I’m here. Talk.”

 

Sehun and Jongin start to tell of how they had gone into the store the previous day and had put the pieces together, convincing Baekhyun to go on a date with their friend. They also mention how they had chatted Chanyeol up on their way out. Kyungsoo finds himself not surprised at this, knowing his coworker was holding a flame for Jongin for quite some time and Sehun was always willing to bring someone new into their bed. 

 

They talk for a while, assuring Kyungsoo that their only intention was to help him and Baekhyun figure things out a little more quickly. Kyungsoo knows they meant no harm and forgives them, placing a gentle kiss on each of their foreheads before making his way to Chanyeol and giving him a big hug. He tells them he's going to sleep and all three offer their cuddling services. He chuckles, thankful for the offer but turns them all down and retreats to his room. Curling up in his bed, he lets a few more silent tears fall as he contemplates how he’s going to deal with all of this. He decides that's a job for tomorrow, and he lets himself fall into a listless slumber.


	6. 6

Kyungsoo wakes up to his alarm the next day, dreading going to work when he notices a sticky note on his nightstand.

 

**Don't worry Soo.**

**I’ve got your shift**

**covered today.**

**Please rest.**

**-Yeol**

 

Kyungsoo has never felt such relief in his life. The tension in his shoulders dissipates and he lays back down and drifts back to sleep. He dreams of a square shaped smile and mint green hair. When he wakes up he goes into the living room and watches Stranger Things for what feels like the hundredth time, eating a bag of popcorn as he binges. When Jongin gets home Kyungsoo decides he’s ready to accept cuddles and beckons Jongin over for some much needed snuggles. Sehun arrives about an hour later with flowers and candy. He walks over to the couch and envelopes Kyungsoo in a blubbering mess.

 

“I am so beyond sorry for everything Soo. Forgive me?”

 

“Of course you giant dork. Now come here and join us. You two owe me a lot of cuddling to make up for your bad behavior." They all lay together on the couch in relative silence for a while, fingers running through hair and lips against skin. Nothing obscene but still very intimate.

 

Kyungsoo knows they didn't mean anything by what they did, they really had nothing but good intentions. The two men really love him and he knows it. They’re his best friends and it was so wrong of him to explode at them the way he did over something so harmless. He frowns to himself as the realization of working with Baekhyun tomorrow strikes him. It’s going to be so awkward but he has to set things straight. He will tell him everything, getting exposed to the CIA as an alien be damned!

 

The two boys snuggled against him are so deep in slumber that Kyungsoo doesn’t have the heart to wake them. He shifts in order to wriggle his way out from under them and orders dinner from their favorite Chinese place. While he waits for the food to arrive he decides to text Chanyeol to thank him.

 

_To: Ears ^.^_

_Hey Yeollie. Thanks for today, I really needed it._

 

_From: Ears ^.^_

_Of course! You just looked so worn out when you went to bed last night, I figured it was the least I could do for you. You had a rough day._

 

_To: Ears ^.^_

_I really appreciate it. How was Baekhyun today? Did he seem okay?_

_From: Ears ^.^_

_Ahh well… He was definitely moping. He looked pretty disappointed that I came in instead of you._

 

Kyungsoo feels a pang of guilt hit him. He really could have handled things better. He should have handled things better. He only freaked out because he was forced to be face to face with his soulmate and that's some scary shit if you're not prepared. He’s nervous for tomorrow but he knows it will be okay. He hears the delivery boy ring knock on the door with dinner.

 

_To: Ears ^.^_

_Okay well dinner’s here and I have to go but thank you for everything. You’re amazing and I hope I start to see more of you here._

 

_From: Ears ^.^_

_You can't tell but i'm blushing lol_

_I hope I’ll be around more too. :)_

_Talk to you later Soo._

 

Kyungsoo chuckles to himself, its only a matter of time till Chanyeol is aware of what he and Sehun really are. That'll be a fun day for sure. He puts his phone down and goes to the door, pays for the food and tips the delivery boy. He sets the food down on the coffee table and then wakes up the two boys tangled together in sleep. They both get up willingly as soon as they smell the food and they all eat together before piling up in Kyungsoo's bed for the night.

 

When Kyungsoo heads into work the next morning, he feels like he has a hive of bees living in his stomach. He hasn't felt nerves like this since his first day on earth. He walks into the store to find Baekhyun sorting through the clearance T-shirts. He stands nervously behind him for a few seconds before he speaks up.

 

“Hey. Baekhyun. I’m sure you don't really want to see my face for the time being, but can we please talk before you go home today?”  


“What’s there to talk about? You made it abundantly clear that you don’t want anything to do with me the other night.” Baekhyun still has his back to Kyungsoo but Kyungsoo can sense the annoyed expression that must be painted on his face.

 

“Look Baekhyun, there's a lot you need to know before you start to make assumptions about me and my feelings. Please let's talk later?”

 

Baekhyun sighs and finally looks over his shoulder, eyes red and puffy, “Fine. Can I please go back to working now?”

 

Kyungsoo stares at him in shock before nodding his head and walking away as quickly as he can. He really wasn't the only one hurting. He had inflicted pain on Baekhyun and that made him feel like shit. There is really only one way to fix things; he has to come clean to Baekhyun tonight.

 

Work continues on and the tension continues to grow. Kyungsoo is sure that even the customers must feel it at this point, and he's happy to see that there are only 15 minutes left till they can close the shop. Those last minutes seem to drag by but as soon as the last customer is past the threshold, Kyungsoo closes and locks the gate. He silently closes the registers as Baekhyun sweeps(spencers don’t have carpet) the floor. He makes his way to the back room and opens the safe to take out the store deposit. He finishes it up just as  Baekhyun walks into the back.

 

“Okay, I'm ready to listen to whatever you have to tell me.”

 

Kyungsoo take a deep breath to steady himself, closes his eyes, and starts to speak,

 

“Okay, Baekhyun, what I’m about to tell you has to stay between us. It’s imperative that you tell no one. About three years ago my friend Sehun and I immigrated here. By here, I mean Earth. I come from a planet far from here that frowns upon individual thinking so I decided to leave as soon as I hit maturity. I searched far and wide to find this planet because I knew I could be myself here. I have to take a different form on this planet as I am, in human terms, part cephalopod.

 

I naturally have tentacles that take up my lower body, much like a mermaid. I have a little trouble shifting fully into human form so two tentacles are actually on my head. My earrings. And they're usually a dark shade of green but when you're around they go bright red and rigid. Sehun told me it’s because you are my soulmate and the reason I freaked out so much at the date was because I wasn’t ready to confront that fact yet and I’m so sorry Baekhyun. I really do like you but there's no way you’d want to be with a freak like me so it’s best if I just stay away.”

 

Kyungsoo opens his eyes and sees Baekhyun shaking his head, enraged. “You know, you could have just said you weren't interested Kyungsoo. No reason to make up such a bullshit story just to get me off your back. I get it. I’ll leave you alone now.” Baekhyun stands and starts to walk toward the front of the store again when Kyungsoo reaches out and grabs Baekhyun's arm.

 

“Wait.” He whispers before pushing Baekhyun back into the small room and closing the door. He takes in a deep breath and undoes his pants, stepping out of them as they fall to the floor. He walks up to Baekhyun, looking him in the eye as he lets his body shift. He can see the look of horror dance across Baekhyun's face before he backs into a corner and whimpers, reacting to the tentacles expanding and flaring out.. Kyungsoo decides that he taken this far enough and shifts back. He pulls his pants back up and cautiously approaches Baekhyun and gives him a light tap on the shoulder. Baekhyun looks up with fear in his eyes.

 

“Do you believe me now Baekhyun? Now you know. I was so afraid of getting close to you because it always ends up like this. I scare everyone away. I don’t know why I thought you’d be the exception. Get up. Let's go.”

 

Kyungsoo storms out of the back room and goes to the front of the store, waiting for Baekhyun to join him. Once he does, he opens the gate, ushers them both out, and locks it up before he sprints away and out to his car. He climbs inside and lets himself breathe. He feels the hot tears running down his cheeks and leans his head against the steering wheel.  Another disappointment, but this one feels so much worse than any of the others. Baekhyun was supposed the be his mate. He can feel the sobs start to rock his body as someone lightly knocks on his window. He rolls his eyes and looks up, expecting to see the night security officer but is instead brought face to face with a very concerned Baekhyun. He rolls down his window and clears his throat, “Was there something you needed?”

 

“Kyungsoo, I’m so sorry. I really like you and I know you know that. I’ve been dropping not so subtle hints for quite some time but that back there just threw me for a loop! I wasn’t expecting it and I know I acted like an asshole and I’m so so sorry and-” Baekhyun is abruptly cut off by the feeling of soft lips against his own. Kyungsoo wraps his hand around the back of Baekhyun's neck and deepens the kiss just slightly to ensure that Baekhyun would be out of breath. He pulls away and smiles up at him, “You done rambling yet? It’s okay Baek, I should have been more gentle about how I told you. Do you maybe want to go to that Cafe for a bit and talk things over more?”

 

Baekhyun snaps out of his shock and nods, “I’d love that actually.”

 

“Well get in, I’ll drive.”

 

Baekhyun walks around the the passenger side and slides in the car,placing one hand on Kyungsoo’s knee.

 

“So what exactly can you do with those tentacles of yours?” he asks, full of mischief.

 

“Oh don’t you worry, I intend to show you exactly what I can do, Mr. Size Queen.”

 

They both chuckle as Kyungsoo starts the car and begins to drive, a whole new adventure waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me guys! This is the first thing I've ever written and published and I'm not sure I'm super happy with it but I gotta start somewhere! I would love to hear how you felt about this story and if you'd like me to continue it, I have a lot more to tell if you do!  
> Thanks again for reading and look out for more stuff in the future!
> 
> Come talk to me on twitter! @Thehunna_1308


End file.
